Microphones used in electronic devices such as speaker phones are typically surface mounted on circuit boards, and are oriented with the face of the microphone facing up. Typically, these microphones are unidirectional. The microphone is then wave soldered to the circuit board along with the other components.
The problem with mounting the microphone in this manner is that the microphone is susceptible to vibrations from speakers or other sources. The face-up orientation of the microphone also reduces the range of sound pick up. It would be desirable to have a microphone connector that would improve the range of sound pick up and reduce vibration to the microphone.